<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you know where to find me by WeeBeeGalaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929308">you know where to find me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeeGalaxy/pseuds/WeeBeeGalaxy'>WeeBeeGalaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeeGalaxy/pseuds/WeeBeeGalaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of everyone that had betrayed him in recent events… he was glad that Phil wasn’t one of them. He could take everyone else’s betrayals 50 times over, he wasn’t surprised by them, but as long as he still had Phil he’d be happy. He was the only one he wanted to be with. The only one he cared for. He would defend his closest friend with his life if he asked. With all three of them.</p><p>The rest of this godforsaken world could burn in The Nether for all he cared.</p><p>-</p><p>There is a knock at Techno's door... but it's not Philza.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; Philza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read, Sleepyboisinc fics that ive read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oop-</p><p>This fic is inspired by my friend pointing out how easy it would be for the almost identical compasses to 'accidentally' get switched around... and how dangerous it would be if the butcher army got ahold of Techno's compass</p><p>I needed to write it immediately, so if there are errors I'm sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a cold night outside of Technoblade’s warm cottage, in fact, he could hear the wind whistling loudly outside his windows as well as the snow hitting the glass. Living in a tundra biome, Techno should be used to such a storm, but it was such a strong blizzard that he could barely even hear the zombies that were usually groaning beyond his little patch of land. Well, little patch of land for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno had big plans for this area. He had tried pushing anarchy on another community with anger and violence but he’d learned he’d been doing it all wrong when they kicked him to the curb. The way wasn’t to force anarchy, it was to show them that they could live without government. To give them the option to live without it. He needed to show them a different way of life. A better one with no corrupt leaders or threats of war. So he was going to make his own independent land, far away from the New L’Manburg and their residents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyone who wanted to make the move would be welcomed with open arms (and probably a few snide ‘I told you so’ comments) as well as given a plot of land to build and work on. It would be a community. Their own village nestled between two others. It would be perfect. He was looking forward to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The perfect retirement plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed that… retirement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as swinging a sword brought him a sense of power and drawing blood gave him a high nothing else could… it wasn’t healthy. Every time he came back to himself after, he felt worse and worse. Guilty over some of the things he’d done as well as just exhausted. He supposed he didn’t have the stamina he used to and that was starting to catch up with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like coming down from a strong potion. Weak and tiring. It gave him pounding headaches and sometimes he needed days to recover from using too many. It probably didn’t help that he mostly used potions when he was fighting as well, so the two feelings blended together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no more of that. He’d only be fighting out of self-defence from now on. He shouldn’t need potions, he shouldn’t need to draw blood. Just peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat in his attic surrounded by his bookshelves, reclining in a chair as his warm fire crackled in front of him. Techno read from the book in his hands with a peaceful expression on his face, reading glasses perched at the end of his nose as he flicked through the pages. Since it was a particularly cold night, his newly made blue cloak was draped over his legs to keep him just that little bit warmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil had made it for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at that thought, getting briefly distracted from his book. They both matched now, Philza claiming that if they were going to make a land together then they both at least needed to have a wardrobe upgrade so they could stay warm and look good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of everyone that had betrayed him in recent events… he was glad that Phil wasn’t one of them. He could take everyone else’s betrayals 50 times over, he wasn’t surprised by them, but as long as he still had Phil he’d be happy. He was the only one he wanted to be with. The only one he cared for. He would defend his closest friend with his life if he asked. With all three of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of this godforsaken world could burn in The Nether for all he cared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned to his book for a little while, the blizzard outside combined with the crackling of the fire acting as calming white noise. It was so relaxing that he almost even fell asleep in his chair, something he very rarely did… but then there was a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked his eyes awake, not even realising he’d closed them and looked around the room. He wondered if maybe he had fallen asleep, if the knock had been his imagination. After all, who would be knocking? No one knew where he was besides Philza, and why would he be out this north in the middle of the night in this terrible storm. He’d risk freezing to death. Phil was smarter than that. Unless it was an emergency that couldn’t wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when he was about to chalk it up to nothing, or maybe a monster of some sort, and return to his book, there was another knock. This one was loud, demanding attention, and Techno sat upright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza must need help. It must be urgent. An emergency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno stood up quickly and nearly tripped over his cloak as it pooled around his feet in his hurry to get to the door. He haphazardly threw his book to the side and slid down his ladder. He grabbed his netherite sword he kept by the main door and swung it open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he saw was only part of what he expected to see. He saw his compass, just like he thought he would, the plain iron contraption shimmering with magic as it connected with Techno’s home. Philza’s compass for him to use to come find him in emergencies, or really whenever, but when he looked up it was not Philza who was holding it. He moved his sword in the defensive position and the man did not even flinch as he stared at him in the eyes. He seemed very confident despite the fact Techno had already taken two of this man’s lives. There were people behind him, holding torches and their own weapons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno shivered at the chill that the open door brought into his cottage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. President.” He greeted coldly, his tone as icy at the weather. He looked over at the others, the wind blowing his loose hair that had been taken out of its braid. Quackity and Fundy were directly behind Tubbo, followed by some guy Techno had never met. Philza wasn’t here at all. He didn’t even have any armour on, he didn’t think anyone but Phil would find him out here, but they had his compass… “Where did you get that compass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was given to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit. By who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Philza.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno’s blood went cold. No, he had to be lying. “Phil wouldn’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We asked him if he would help us locate you so you can pay for the crimes you committed against Old and New L’Manburg, he handed it over without question. Said that everyone needs to be held accountable, even you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno bared his teeth, his bottom tusks jutting out and eyes flaring red a little. People used to call him the blood god for it. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it always felt powerful. Yet… Tubbo still did not flinch. Why did he feel so brave? What did he have over Techno? Phil wouldn’t say what Tubbo claimed he did. He’d told Techno already that he’d done the right thing, that the only reason he hadn’t moved north with him yet was that he was slowly moving his stuff so he wasn’t followed. “You’ve done something to him. You’ve hurt him. I swear if you’ve hurt him, killed him, then-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that Philza’s emerald?” Tubbo suddenly asked, gesturing to the glowing green against Techno’s chest. The pigman immediately raised his hand to grasp at it, staring down at the jewel he’d turned into a necklace. It seemed fine… Still bright and glowing. “He mentioned using that as proof to show you that I wasn’t lying. To show to you that he was alive and unharmed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friendship emeralds, they’d named them. A dumb name, mostly as a joke, but they each held them for each other. They’d tethered them to their lives. Techno had one that he’d turned into a necklace that glowed to represent Phil’s last remaining life. If he were wounded it would most likely be faded and if he’d died… it would go out completely. But it was fine. Strong. Normal. They didn’t do anything to Philza…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lowered his sword a little, the red in his eyes fading somewhat. But… if they didn’t hurt Phil to get that compass, then… He had to have just handed it over. He’d never have just lost it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that is proof enough for you then that we got this under reasonable circumstances. Now.” The president pocketed the compass and pulled out his own diamond axe that shone with enchantments as the snow whipped around them still. “Are you going to come for your punishment peacefully, or are we going to have to take a life by force?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno tucked one of his hairs that were blowing in front of his face behind his ear, face revealing nothing as he tightened his grip on his netherite sword. It was clear his mind was racing as he tried to figure out what came next. “A life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One life for so many seems like a fair trade, in fact, it’s almost too fair to you. You took two of mine alone, but New L’Manburg has decided to let you off easy this time.” Tubbo smiled. “We’re rebuilding with mercy and kindness in mind. We take a life… and then we can call this hatchet buried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno sneered a little again. He hadn’t lost any of his lives… but is this what Phil wanted him to do? Why else would they have the compass and know about the friendship emeralds if Philza hadn’t told them? And clearly, he hadn’t been hurt into it since his life was still shining so brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why would he throw him under the bus like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno should just trust Phil… yes. Yes, Phil always did things with good reason. He’d explain his reasoning afterwards and it would make sense. This wasn’t a betrayal. He was still his friend. Losing one life wasn’t that bad. He’d lasted so long keeping his three, this time he was just choosing to let one go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was certain it was for the good of their land. The good of their future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno backed up and rested his sword back inside the room and Tubbo nodded with a smile. The innocent one that made him seem like he could do no wrong. He removed his glasses too, as to not break them, and put on his boots. He considered asking to fetch his cape so he could die dressed up but he didn’t want to stain and tear Philza’s handy work. He walked outside and closed the door behind him. Hopefully, it would warm back up for him when this was all over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent. Follow me and my men to the front of your home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno followed the president of New L’Manburg with no hesitation, getting on his knees when asked and not even complaining when the snow seeped through his previously dry trousers as it melted around them. He had to trust Phil’s plan. His hands were tied behind his back and he looked up. The only light came from his windows and the green pendent around his neck in the dark, and neither reached very far. Tubbo stood over him, that man he’d never met formally stood just to his right behind him. There were noises of mobs being slain nearby as Quackity and Fundy kept the area clear of monsters in the dark, though the noises were muffled by wind and Techno could barely see them due to the snow. The storm was getting worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo held his teal axe in hand, grasping it so tightly his knuckles had gone white. “Any last words, Technoblade?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man sighed. “Just get it over with.” At least the axe would be swift. Messy, but he wouldn’t have to deal with that aspect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He expected the president to lift his axe up and end it, but his eyes widened when instead he watched as he roughly passed the axed over to the other man and instead pulled a crossbow off his back. It was loaded with a firework. This whole situation suddenly felt very familiar and his heart picked up double pace. His face was suddenly painted with fear, lit up with the steady green of Phil’s life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trigger was pulled and the place briefly lit up in red, white, and blue, scaring off nearby mobs with its blinding light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white snow was painted red as the piglin hybrid slumped over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere else, Philza was trying to figure out why his compass was pointing him the wrong way, his shield raised above his head to keep him dry from the torrential downpour of rain as he arrived at a campsite that he’d never been to before. This wasn’t the right way... Techno wasn’t here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been in New L’Manburg, preparing to head out in the morning, when he realised that the compass was pointing in a different direction than before. He’d thought maybe Techno had moved the lodestone it was connected to for some reason and headed out without hesitation, just in case he’d been in danger, but this didn’t seem right. Something was off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur exited a nearby lit up wall of logs suddenly and looked at him with furrowed brows. Philza echoed the expression with his own features. Wilbur’s half transparent body wasn’t even slightly phased by the rain. “Philza?” He asked in confusion before looking down at his hand that held the compass. “What are you doing with Tubbo’s Tommy compass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza looked down at his hand and noticed the three emeralds that decorated his wrist. Techno’s emeralds. Three were glowing bright green when he’d left New L’Manburg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now there were only two.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno's second emerald grows dangerously close to flickering out and Tubbo gets a visit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ask and you shall recieve</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The snow crunched beneath his boots as Philza ran through it, well, wading was probably a more accurate term. The snow had risen up to his knees now. The blizzard was still whipping around the man, causing him to have to hold his shield in front of his eyes to see anything and use his other hand to grip firmly at his cloak as it threatened to be torn off from his neck. The only light cast around him came from the emeralds around his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’d noticed one that was bright even after the other blinked out was now fading. Whatever happened before, it was happening again. He was dying again and Philza was so close yet so far. He had to hurry. He had to stop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for just a moment to catch his breath when he came across the village, eyes scanning the place to check if Techno had been here if it was the one he was thinking of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without the compass, all he’d been able to do was run in the direction that Wilbur pointed him in and hope he remembered correctly. It was a bigger risk than he wanted to take considering the dead man hardly remembered anything before he passed, but he was willing to take the chance considering he had nothing better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If this was the village in the forest he was thinking of, then that would mean…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took off running again, ignoring how the deep snow was still growing around him. He forced himself up a small hill at the west side of the dark village despite the snow causing him to lose his grip climbing. He made it to the top and felt relieved when he saw light through the trees. Techno’s cabin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh of relief, he moved as fast as he could to the cabin’s main entrance, taking the stairs two steps at a time as he pulled out his netherite sword from its scabbard in preparation… Only for his house to be eerily silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Our house’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Techno called it when he didn’t realise. Phil liked those moments, raw and open by mistake. The piglin hybrid was not nearly as subtle about his attachments as he thought he may be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sheathed his sword again slowly. The lanterns were still on and the place was warm… meaning Techno had to be around somewhere, right? He checked the attic first, and though there were clear signs of living here, Techno wasn’t there. There was a book literally thrown to the side and the blue cloak twisted on the floor, almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to the fire that was starting to dim. It seemed like he left the attic in a hurry, he was never so disorganised with the things he loved. He picked up the cloak and took it back down the ladder, hanging it up in the main room on impulse to keep it neat before remembering the current issue on hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the emerald. It was dimmer. Something was for sure happening but… where? Philza got a sick feeling in his stomach again as he looked back up at the blue cloak that hung beside the door. It was like it knew something about Techno’s whereabouts that he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza jumped into the basement in a hurry to continue his search, but again there was nothing there. He even dug under the floor where he kept his mobs… Nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he really not here? Had Philza really wasted time coming here? He wouldn’t be fast enough getting back to New L’Manburg if that’s where they’d taken him… if that’s where they were going to kill him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Defeated, he opened the doors to the basement and walked out into the cold, collapsing onto his knees and left staring at the emeralds as the light got dimmer and dimmer. He was useless. Even when he tried he was useless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could never be the father Techno deserved, any of them deserved. Hell! He couldn’t even succeed in being his friend. He’d cursed him to die the first time and now he was doing it again. He couldn’t believe he’d let himself get those compasses confused like that. If he’d just turned it over and seen what was engraved on it, he would’ve known not to let it take him off on a random wild goose chase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He might’ve been able to stop Tubbo doing this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had to be Tubbo, right? Why else would he end up with a compass that said ‘Your Tommy’ on it if he hadn’t willingly swapped them? And then Techno lost a life… He’d taken a life from him. He was about to take another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the bitter cold biting at his exposed skin, the man started to cry. There in the snow on his hands and knees, feeling more useless than he ever had before, sobbing. He could barely hear himself over the sharp whistling of the snow-filled wind and the groaning of nearby zombies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There weren’t any zombies around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head snapped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno?” He called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a groan in reply not far in front of him and to the right. “Ph-Ph-Phil…” He swore he could hear, but the voice was very quiet. It was there though. It was Techno. He scrambled to his feet and hurried over where there was a small lump in the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was buried under it. Why didn’t he just get up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to dig him out with his hands when he noticed what was keeping him there. He was tied in rope. They’d tired him up, killed him, and left him there to freeze to death for a second time. Fury started to rise in his chest. They’d just dumped him here! If he’d not found him, Techno would’ve lost his second life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He might’ve lost his last one too…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Cold…” Came the shaky voice from the shivering piglin, still face down in the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza snapped out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my boy, let me untie you and bring you inside. It’s okay. You’re okay. Come now, son.” He whispered, not sure if it was all that audible over the snow, but Techno relaxed from under his touch anyway. It was like he was a touch starved child all over again. He pulled out his dagger and cut the rope from around his hands and legs before pulling the rest of his son out of the snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He may be a grown man, but right now nothing was stopping him from carrying him inside. Which was good, because he was certain Techno couldn’t walk right now. From the way his legs were wrapped up and with the snow… He doubted he could even feel them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza carried the barely conscious man up the stairs to Techno’s main entrance. He moved into the soft glow of the lanterns that hung just above the doors that he’d left open in his rush to barge inside. He stopped in his tracks just before walking in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scars always showed how someone had died in a past life… Techno was now littered with them all over his face. Burn scars that were shaped like little stars over his cheeks, already seeming old and healed. Firework scars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been taken out by a firework crossbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza needed no more evidence over who it was as he practically stormed into Techno’s home, locking the door behind him so the warmth didn’t leave and setting him down on a collection of blankets in the corner next to the fireplace. He didn’t have a bed. He should, but he didn’t, because despite Phil’s fussing he didn’t sleep. Whenever he did, it was here on the floor, curled on top of blankets, because he just couldn’t physically be awake any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His poor son… Always plagued with voices and nightmares. He wished he could just take them away from him and take the burden himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza lit the fire and nudged them closer, settling Techno’s head on his lap so he had a pillow rather than resting it on the hardwood. His hair was down from it’s usual braid and practically frozen stiff and his son was still shivering against him. The emerald on his wrist had slowed but was still fading. He needed to warm him up faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently edged Techno’s head off of his lap, smiling sadly when the man whined just a little, like he didn’t mean to, and hushed him softly before he stood. He walked over to the door again and lifted up his cloak that hung there adjacent to it before walking back over and sitting again. He shifted him back onto his lap before draping the blue robe over him, watching the way Techno nuzzled into the fur collar on impulse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza vowed to at least get him a pillow and more blankets as soon as possible, if not a bed as long as the piglin would accept it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to pet his hair, trying to use his body heat to melt off the frost stuck to it. The emerald held steady, finally. He’d be okay. He could relax. He’d saved him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my boy.” He hummed fondly, watching him blink his eyes big and slow. It was clear he was struggling to keep his grasp on consciousness but was trying to his best. “Would you like me to tell you a story?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno pursed his lips and closed his eyes. Obviously, he wanted to deny the offer. Tell him no and continue to pretend that he was too old for fathers and bedtime stories like he’d done since he left them all those years ago. He opened his mouth before closing it again. He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil smiled, lowering his head to kiss Techno’s own head gently. He didn’t move away. He started to speak, voice low and comforting. “Once upon a time, there was a brave prince…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no stopping the warpath Philza was on as he stormed through New L’Manburg, the sun only just starting to rise behind him as he gripped his sword in his left hand so hard it had started to turn his knuckles white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two of the emeralds on his right wrist shone brightly, the third was dark. Never to be lit up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo did that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The president in question seemed to be up early with his men, standing at the podium as they discussed what was on the agenda for that day. They didn’t even seem to notice Philza’s arrival, that or they were ignoring him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea made him furious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d left Techno the moment he was asleep and fine, changed into warm dry clothes and kept tucked close to the fire. He contemplated just staying there with him, keeping him safe, but there was something bigger he needed to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone needed to be taught a fucking lesson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil! Just the guy I wanted to see! I was just talking to Ranboo and-” Tubbo started speaking, his eyes bright and hands animated as if he didn’t know why the older man was there before he cut himself off abruptly when Philza suddenly put his netherite sword to his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cabinet started to yell, pulling out their own weapons, but Philza remained calm. Full of silent rage. “You come for me, the president dies and this time he’s not coming back.” He reminded them and Tubbo indicated for them to keep their distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smart, because Philza wouldn’t hesitate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out the compass from his satchel pocket and slammed it down on the presidential chair in between them. “You want to tell me what this is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DO NOT PLAY DUMB WITH ME.” Philza suddenly exploded and everyone flinched in surprise. The man didn’t yell, hell he hardly got angry. Even when Wilbur blew up the country, Philza remained calm and collected, if anything only in mourning over his son. “I know it was you! I know you killed my son and you will not get away with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno is your son?” Quackity asked in surprise, squinting a little as if he were trying to spot the resemblance. Phil was going to shoot him. “Wilbur and Tommy, I get, but Techno-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil.” The man’s eyes snapped over to Tubbo’s again. They looked sympathetic. “You don’t want to do this… we had to do it, trust me. I didn’t want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust you? Trust you! What? Like Techno did when you took his life? He trusted that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>sent you! He trusted that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were telling the truth.” He stepped forward, sword digging a little deeper into Tubbo’s neck. It drew a little bit of blood. Good. “And didn’t want to? Bullshit. If you didn’t want to, if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to, you wouldn’t have used a firework launcher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo looked away at that for a moment, seeming like he regretted his actions. “I know… I let a different side get ahold of me… I don’t know how it happened.” He touched the growing ram horns on his head for just a moment, seeming like he wasn’t even aware that he’d done it. Philza almost lowered his sword. He seemed genuinely apologetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Tubbo’s head snapped up and his eyes widened. He nodded to someone behind him and Phil realised he’d been cast in a shadow. How had he not heard anyone approach?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his head and eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream raised his axe and the world went black.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is that a cliff hanger? On a story I'm not sure if I'm continuing any further? Aren't I mean....</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed it :))) Leave a comment if you did!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>